falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Филлис Дейли
Развороты событий и реальностей Интересная у неё история. Подумал над тем, что даже если ситуация с синтом и внуком на поле была реальна, то институтский тостер мог бы воспользоваться телепортом. Или ему кто-то помог телепортироваться и даже сбежать. Оттого никто из местных не застал синта. Но поскольку Дездемона и Джастин Айо подтверждают природное человеческое происхождение Филлис, то тут только можно сослаться на нарушения нервной системы. Галлюцинации и искажения реальности способны испытывать все люди, и подтверждений сейчас накопилось достаточно, чтобы в этом убедиться. Состояние лунатизма, в котором она и совершила убийство внука, паранойя и дальнейшее самовнушение, что она синт, как раз-таки и дают понять, что женщина выдумала своё положение. Хотя её замечания о выдуманных внушениях интересны и даже местами занятны. Странно то, что Выживший может посоветовать ей присоединиться к Минитменам, обрести семью, на которой она сильно заморочена. ИМХО это очень странно, потому что это очередная попытка внушения, это не решит проблему Филлис. И вы заметили, как она охотно готова начать всё с чистого листа и перестать заморачиваться с прошлым? 0_о Ей внушается привязанность и доверие от группе, но на фоне своих выдумок она считает, что в очередной раз всё загубит. Всё это как бы даёт понять, что внушение порой бывает опасной штукой. Она может как выдумать проблемы, так и решить их. Правда, болячки от этого не излечить, как не верти этими выдумками.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:01, ноября 26, 2017 (UTC) Записка от Филлис Интересен момент с упоминанием опроса о бейсбольной команде в её записке. Уж не тот самый SAFE в Альянсе? Или же она была на учёте у учёных в Комплексе? Склоняюсь к тому, что настойчивость в плане задавания вопросов всё же приводят ко второму варианту, после которого учёные по своим выдуманным опросам пришли к выводу, что она не синт.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:01, ноября 26, 2017 (UTC) : 100%, в записке описан именно тест SAFE. По их мнению именно ответ на вопрос о бейсболе выдавал синтов. Тем более с таким editor id: DN036'Covenant'Note. --One.pretorius (обсуждение) 19:13, ноября 26, 2017 (UTC) Моменты про Филлис Какое-то странное оформление статьи человека с отличительной биографией. Наверно это потому, что пока нет диалогового файла перса на русском языке и нужных источников. Например, я не пойму, где имеется упоминание про какого-то Уэса (или фермы под названием Уэс). Почему-то нет упоминания про стрелков, хотя Филлис о них сказала одну фразу… Ещё в гайде описано, что её можно отослать в Альянс (стр, 373), но судя по описанию в статье, в игре это невозможно сделать.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:13, ноября 29, 2017 (UTC) : Про стрелков и Уэса с её квестовых (DN036-) диалогов: Wes''' tried to wake me up from one of the nightmares. и There's nothing else to tell. Everyone came running out, but it was just me and Samuel. No raiders. No '''gunners. Just blood, записано верно, а Уэс - фермер.--One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:41, ноября 29, 2017 (UTC) :: Да и в Альянс её можно оправить выбрав в одном из диалогов упомянутого квеста вариант: Go to Covenant and tell them I sent you to take the test. They can tell you if you're a synth. при условии, что квест Человеческий фактор завершен принятием стороны Рослин Чамберс и убийством синта Амелии.--One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:42, ноября 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Хм, действительно, сомнений теперь нет. Я уже было полагал, что её можно отослать в Альянс. если там Минитмены освоятся.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:42, ноября 30, 2017 (UTC)